Some conventional intrusion-deterring techniques rely on lethal force to deter an intruder. For example, armed guards including police officers carrying lethal weapons are typically used to protect a building or store, armored car, a location within a building or other location. Guards armed with non-lethal weapons are generally less effective in deterring intruders. One problem with the use of lethal weapons is that discipline and restraint must be exercised before their use to preserve valuable human life. This is sometimes difficult for even the most trained and experienced persons to exercise. The use of automated lethal force (e.g., without human control) is generally prohibited.
Conventional security systems, on the other hand, use locks, vaults or other mechanical devices to protect an item or an area and deter an intruder. Some conventional security systems may also employ electronic means to detect an intruder and notify authorities. Many of these conventional systems can be easily circumvented by intruders, and many times the intruder may make off with the goods before authorities can respond. Another problem with these conventional security systems is that they may generate false alarms causing an unnecessary waste of resources.
Thus, there are general needs for improved security systems and methods of deterring intruders from a protected area. There are also general needs for systems and methods that provide improved security. There are also needs for non-lethal systems and methods that provide security. There are also needs for area-protection systems and methods that can deter intruders with non-lethal force.